Point Blank
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her.Will their love pull them through?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2008)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: T  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

To say I was dead tired would probably be an understatement. It was one of those days where you wish you had never gotten out of bed and had stayed snuggled in the warm blankets with your sexy girlfriend.

I had four long and hard surgeries under my belt today. The last one was supposed to be straightforward and effortless for me - Clavicle fracture repair. After all I wasn't the ortho rockstar for nothing.I knew it with my eyes closed that all I had to do was place the titanium or steel plate along the broken bone with several screws. The patient can then head straight to the recovery room while I head home to enjoy a nice quiet and romantic dinner with Arizona and some not so quiet activities after that.

But the routine surgery didn't go as I expected. I found myself unusually tired resulting in me pausing a few times. I sighed in frustration as visibly the fatigue within my body was getting the best of me.

I consciously tried to avoid rubbing my temples to make my headache to go away. This would not only break the sterility of my gloves but seriously screw over my professional image.

I actually thanked the heavens once my shift was over. I could not thank the lord enough.

A few minutes later I found myself at a convenience store trying to appease my annoyed but still adorable girlfriend on the phone. "Yes I am looking around.I thought we drank that bottle yesterday Arizona?" I explained while trying to balance my cell phone between my neck and shoulder. I was carrying a basket half full of things that Arizona asked me to supposedly pick up from the grocery store.

She didn't know that I completely forgot about it and headed for the convenience store instead. She hates when I forget things. Seriously she does. Last week, I failed to remember to pick up her dress from the dry cleaners that she had to wear for the Christmas dinner at Meredith's. I had to apologize on the phone from work. She opted for the black conservative dress instead of the sexy cocktail dress she had intended to wear. Inspite of the apology I had to go without sex for two whole days. That punishment left me wishing that I had gotten one of the world famous Arizona speeches instead.

"Nope, I cannot find that French wine here…" I said as I ran my fingers along the bottles of wine displayed on the rack.

"Yes, I am in the right aisle… Oh, Um.. I am at the convenience store" I finally gave in and justified my situation.

"I'll just bring this white zinfandel bottle... I don't think we have tried it." I was uncertain if she would appreciate this bottle. It wasn't exactly white to begin with. It had a pink tint…making it rosier than your typical white wine. I didn't even know if this wine bottle would compliment whatever Arizona ordered for tonight.

"I promise I'll be quick…" I whispered sweetly on the cell phone before hanging up.

I stopped by one of the personal items aisle just to double check the things in my basket. I did not do this at the cashier because it just seemed to irritate the people behind me.

"Damn, I can't figure this out!'' I heard a man grumble.

"Excuse me?" I looked up. I had barely finished assessing all the items in the basket.

I didn't expect that the tone of voice will match such striking looks. He was a few inches taller than me. I felt uncomfortable when he looked at me intensely with those dark green eyes. He was dressed casually with a dark gray v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. The only reason he probably wore a shirt like that was to show off his pecs.

"I can't decide between what tampons to buy" He looked seriously confused while holding a blue color package in one hand and a purple package in the other.

"For my girlfriend…" he clarified.

I chuckled.

"Is it her first day?" I asked.

"Yeah it's her first day and she is on some serious bitchy mode"

I could understand his plight as I had a roommate who was like a poster girl for bitchy behavior.

"Get the purple one" I pointed at his left hand.

"This one" He waved the package in front of me.

"Yup…and get her some Tylenol or Midol."

He looked confused.

"For her pain…hence the bitchy attitude"

"Oh okay… thanks" He flashed a smile.

There was something mysterious about him. Something uncanny that I couldn't really pinpoint. It was peculiar the way he looked me while we were talking. I knew he meant something else. I didn't really think he was hitting on me. Even if I was tired I could still figure out things like that.

"Wait…" He said almost in a serious whisper.

My back was towards him as I felt his firm hand grasp onto my shoulder. He slowly moved himself closer to my back and slowly turned me around. We were only a few inches apart. He was close enough to where his lip was almost touching my ear lobe. I felt his dangerous breath through my skin.

"Don't move.. Don't scream... don't even dare to think about creating a scene."

Those chilling words and voice made me feel very perplexed and frightened.

I did not expect to see what then happened. He carefully pulled me back and slowly positioned the gun on my sternum. He was still holding me with his free hand and I didn't dare push him back.I moved my eyes towards the gun that he sweetly situated on my heart.

A semi-automatic pistol. A ruthless pistol.

_One shot and this 9mm bullet would tear my heart muscle into a thousand pieces._

_One shot and I could die instantly._

_One shot and I would never see my cute as a button Arizona again._

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

I flinched when my phone vibrated in my jacket. I knew it was Arizona calling wondering where in the hell I was. I knew she was not going to take this very lightly if I didn't pick up my phone this second. I could picture her getting frustrated and speed dialing the second time.

"Just do as I say and this shit will end smoothly..." He looked at me gravely and tightened his jaw. His face was stern, almost void of emotions. He wasn't the same person I met a second ago. I cursed under my breath when he grabbed my neck and pulled me towards the back.

My phone vibrated again. As expected.

All I could do was pray this was a bad dream and my annoying alarm clock would wake me up like right now.

PLEASE REVIEW :) Pretty please with sugar on top.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2008)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Arizona's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Keep em coming

I had been having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach all day and all I wanted was to have dinner with my girlfriend. I couldn't wait for her to hold me in her arms, stroke my hair and tell me everything's ok.

Suddenly a voice pulled me out of my thoughts but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"There's food! There's alot yummy of food."

Before I can say anything to immediately stop her, she began picking the food from the dinner bowl that I had nicely transferred from the tin foils they came in. I did not order food from New China Express restaurant that comes in a white cardboard box that we both usually ordered. This was my favorite food that I wanted Callie to try. I had to pick it up myself because unlike fast food places they don't deliver.

"This is better than the stuff thrifty Callie orders." Cristina said looking overly excited. She wasn't exactly the person I had been expecting. I thought she had already left before I came in. She is the person who I had to get accustomed to because I am her roomie's girlfriend and mutual understanding has its benefits. She could be annoying and bitchy but I also knew Cristina was one of the people who truly had Callie's back and so I made the effort to be civil with her.

"Um..Cristina.." I slowly interrupted her gratification.

"Wha- " She said with her mouth full.

"I thought you were at work?"

"Work? Oh, I will be in a bit" She took a seat on the bar chair.

"Oh" I said confused.

"What is this stuff you ordered?. It's all fancy and -"

"It's date food Cristina" I informed her firmly.

"Be nice and share the date food" She took another bite of the chicken. I looked at her with irritation and I know she sensed it. I know she was enjoying it and must be smirking about that idea within.

Cristina checked her pager one last time and grabbed her bag to head out for her shift. I can tell she was very excited about the surgery Owen had promised to let her scrub in on. He also added that he might be able to teach her the Bunnell suture pattern if she gets lucky.

Thus the bubbly attitude versus the bitchy sarcastic one.

"Wait..." I stopped her before she opened the door.

"What?"

"Can you call Callie for me... on her cell phone?"

"Another girl fight?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I kept calling her and she's not picking -"

"Fine...but this is a one time deal" she huffed.

Cristina pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and quickly dialledCallie.

"Voice mail..."

"One more time...please" I pleaded. I asked her to do this because I was in doubt that Callie might be intentionally ignoring my calls. I know she hated being nagged .I called her twice already in the store to remind her about the things to bring.

"Callie, call roller girl back" Cristina snapped her cell phone to a close.

"Voice mail huh?"

Cristina nodded.

I couldn't honestly understand what was going on. I didn't even know what to feel. This is not the first time Callie has pulled something like this. She had to go back to work on an emergency trauma case and forgot to inform me. I ended up panicking like a crazy lunatic only to find out that she was putting together the patient's broken ligaments and tendons.

"I'll go with you to the hospital"

"Now?" Cristina was starting to get annoyed.

"No tomorrow, of course now Cristina"

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you…seriously" She exclaimed and headed out to the door. "Girl drama" she muttered under her breath

It took a lot to get this day off. And when I say a lot, I mean it in every sense of the word. I had to speak to the chief (who has not been himself lately) about taking a leave for a day or two. I had to plan this two weeks ahead of time. As an attending for pediatrics I had to make sure that everything will be in order and remain that way till my return. Meaning I don't get an impromptu page from anyone in the hospital. In addition to that, I had to make sure there was a substitute surgeon in case one is needed. I also needed to organize my things in Calliope's apartment especially in her room. I guess I was just a creature of order and habit.

"?" Bailey asked surprised while finishing her charting at the nurse's station.

"Hi I ju-"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting…or enjoying…or something?" She curiously interrupted before closing the chart and handing it back to the nurse.

"I am..or wait I was… Um, have you seen Callie?"

"She left two hours ago."

"She did? But I have been calling her like crazy!"

"She did a clavicle repair and left the OR." She confirmed.

I inspected the ER if she was handling a case that needed immediate attention. But instead I noticed burned, poisoned and crash victims. I just had to get out of there before any of this distracted me. I checked all the trauma rooms and she was still not there. I even checked the supplies closet, twice. I kept going in circles like a lunatic while everyone was giving me surprised looks that I was present there when apparently I shouldn't be.

I scanned the patient receiving area for her familiar face but I failed yet again. I stood by the stair railings, pondering while looking out of the huge glass window that where in the world she could be.

What the hell is going on? I thought angrily to myself. I couldn't stop the worry and bad thoughts from entering my mind

"Arizona?"

"Hey…" I greeted in disappointment. I tried hiding it but it was involuntarily obvious.

"I thought you were out today?"

"Owen, I cannot find Callie. I know it sounds ridiculous but I have been calling for the past hour." I sadly notified him. I can feel the tears of frustration ready to be revealed in an embarrassing manner.

"Really? Did you try calling her? When was the last time you talked to her?"

"It was like an hour or so ago, we were figuring out what wine to buy and ju-" I choked but I held the tears back. Owen is not used to seeing me vulnerable and confused like this. He was a friend but I was not comfortable enough yet to reveal this side to him.

"I mean she probably just forgot or something… It happens" He tried reassuring me.

"Yeah it's probably just -" I stopped midway because my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. At first I thought I was hearing or dreaming up things. I probably checked my cell phone a thousand times in this entire ordeal thinking it was either Callie texting or calling. If I could attach it to my hand, I probably would have.

"What? Is it her?" Owen curiously asked.

"It is…" I replied heavily.

I whispered the message to myself again.

"So…?" He asked inquisitively.

What I read in the text message left me in extreme confusion.

It plainly said: dnut911

This was our code .Our special code .We used this code to page one another if we needed help about a situation with a patient immediately. It could be a decision to do surgery or a medical opinion. It's usually personal… something just between us. The last time I paged this to Callie was when I had to get her confirmation about being a great surgeon before going into Wallace's surgery.

She is not even in the hospital to begin with. After all my attempts to contact her why is she texting me something like this?

Her text just intensified that feeling in the pit of my stomach and I instinctually knew my Calliope was in danger and needed me

PLEASE REVIEW Pretty please with sugar on top


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2009)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Callie's POV.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?" Jim's voice startled me.

It wasn't exactly my plan to exchange pleasantries with him earlier when I found out what he was about to do. He wanted to know my full name just in case I decided to do something stupid so he could hunt my ass down. The store almost turned into this frenzy when Jim and his friends decided to pull this dangerous stunt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed again.

"I ju-.. I ju-" I was extremely nervous to reply. I could hear my heart pulsating and threatening to beat out of my chest. I could hear the depth and raggedness in my breathing. My speech became slow and almost incoherent. I slowly pressed the red button on my cell phone to delete the message I had carefully sent Arizona.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared and advanced menacingly towards me. I could see the vein on his forehead throbbing with sheer anger. I shifted my position not because I was scared or afraid that he would shoot me. I did this because if the bullet penetrated my body at least it wouldn't be dangerous enough to kill me. But I knew either way, it would destroy me.

"I TOLD YOU not to do anything stupid!" He spat.

I honestly thought he would fire his gun but instead he damaged me differently. I can't say that I havent been hit on the face before but it's different when you are smacked with a bottom of the gun unpredictably. As soon as the base of the gun connected with my jaw with a crushing force and pace, I knew this would either break my jaw or break my spirit into pieces. Either way I knew something was going to break. I lost consciousness for a split second because of the impact and the pain. I slowly felt the metallic taste of blood building up in my mouth.

"Shit... fucking shit" I spit out the blood from my mouth. I felt my nostrils with my palm to make sure that there wasn't any blood flowing. My orthopedic training kicked into action and I opened my mouth wide and moved my jaw in every direction to make sure it wasn't broken. My entire face felt numb from the pain. I hope this fucker did not damage the nerve that runs through my mandible. I am sure this would leave a nasty bruise on my face. I could picture the enraged expression of Arizona when she found out how this happened. She would caress this bruised face now every morning with her feather light kisses.

"Did I not fucking tell everybody that this will go smoothly?" He screamed while pointing the gun in different directions. He was walking around to make sure that everybody was hanging onto every word. We were all sitting side by side at the candy aisle. He made sure that all the customers who are now technically hostages were at their disposal. The perfect aisle like it was a game to them plus a huge mirror in front of the store just enhanced their viewing pleasure. Something they can utilize if someone decides to pull something off like I did, unintelligibly desperate.

"He fucking pushed the alarm on us and I almost fucking killed him" He stopped and stared at the cashier who was now hanging onto his life with the obvious signs of hypovolemic shock. I almost believed that the guns they were carrying were not loaded. They just kept taunting and threatening to shoot us. I thought this would end when the cashier handed over the money. But that fucking idiot tried to act extra clever when he decided to push the alarm and pull out his shotgun. They shot him in his right arm within the blink of an eye without a shade of doubt or remorse in their cold eyes.

"Keep this fucker alive…" He warned me with the barrel of the gun carefully situated at the back of my head. I thanked god that I didn't have to do CPR on him. I applied direct pressure to the wound at the cashier's arm to stop the bleeding. I took some feminine pads to cover the wound and then wrapped it firmly with some elastic bandage I found by the band aid section. I informed the cashier not to move or elevate his legs.

"Give me your fucking phone! Now!" his partner in crime yelled. I saw him when I entered the store but never thought that this guy would be collaborating in a robbery with the idiot who almost smashed my jaw.

I threw my phone to him without hesitation.

"Now if anybody attempts to do what this bitch just did or this fucker on the floor just did… I swear to God this fucking time I will blow your brains out."

Just then I heard a wailing sound that almost made my heart stop. I turned around and saw a small 5 or 6 year old boy clutching a tiny brown teddy bear crying and whimpering. I could see the dried tear stains on his cheek, his sandy blond hair were unkempt and he had the brightest blue eyes. He immediately reminded me of Arizona and that thought alone brought me immeasurable comfort and a renewed will to fight.

My heart literally broke for the crying child, I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be okay.

Jim moved threateningly towards the little boy "Stop with that wailing and screaming you rug rat. You are giving me a headache"

The sight of the mean and imposing man towering above him frightened the boy further and he started crying louder. Being with Arizona made me extremely sensitive to these things. Her compassion and love for children in a manner so unique and special had caused a shift in my attitude.

Jim lost his temper and slapped him across the face and kicked him in the stomach "I said shut up" he yelled.

This sight willed my limbs into motion and I threw myself across the little boy's body trying to protect him from further blows. I couldn't tell where all this strength was coming from. . I didn't care if they took all the money or my money but I just couldn't take how they were hurting people.

"Don't try to be a fucking superhero bitch... you don't want me to do anything that you might regret" Jim angrily spat out.

I refused to move and sat there with the little boy clinging to me.

Jim pointed the gun straight at our hearts and said with a dismissive sneer "You got a death wish bitch. I have had enough of your shit."

I knew my end was near. As my life flashed before my eyes the person dominating my thoughts was Arizona and the regret that I didn't get to tell her one last time how much I loved her and that she had saved me from myself.

As I closed my eyes I waited for the resounding bang and the feeling of the bullet piercing my chest.

"Jim!! Wait.. shit.. take a look outside." One of the robbers exclaimed as he was picking up the backpack from the counter.

I instead heard police sirens. No sound had ever sounded sweeter. Maybe just maybe there was hope after all. I was surprised to see Jim bizarrely calm in a dreadful situation like this. He walked way and grabbed one of the backpacks on the floor. He slowly eyed all the hostages and landed his menacing eyes on me.

"Alex, get her ready…. Now" he firmly said and slowly unzipped the backpack.

I stood still.

Very still.

"You know what this is right?" Jim held it high enough for me to recognize it.

I instantly knew what horror they were about to commit.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2009)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Arizona's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D You guys rock!!!

I always loved it when Calliope drove my car while I enjoyed her company in the passenger's seat. She would always tease me about all the "_unnecessary_" things it was equipped with. "I mean Ari seriously, who needs all this Bluetooth wireless connectivity and navigational system junk in your car" she teased.

I love her voice. I especially love the small things she does. I love how she kisses the back of my hand while we are waiting in line to watch a movie. I love how she lets me have the first sip of her drink before trying it herself. I love how she slowly wipes of the crumbs of food or tomato sauce of my face when I am gracelessly eating pizza in front of her. I love how she secures me in her embrace in between sleep and consciousness every night keeping the tiny coffins out of my dreams.

I would mischievously disturb her as she was concentrating on her driving on the highway. I'd unfasten my seatbelt and move slowly towards her. "I don't need it when I have you…" I would softly whisper in her ear and she'd blush so sweetly. I don't listen to the radio as much as I used to either. I let her musical voice, humming, and singing fill the car and permeate my heart with joy.

Now, I am driving entirely alone......scared, apprehensive and alone.

Physically I am in the car driving looking for Callie but mentally I am completely lost in the thoughts of her.

I don't know how I ended up driving around Westlake Avenue. I was supposed to turn left on 5th Avenue but to my surprise I was going in circles not only in thoughts but in directions as well. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I felt like another person was driving my car around Seattle. I just kept driving and thinking about the text, the situation which made her send it and where in hell could she be. I know Callie would be extremely disappointed if I told her that I had just lit my 3rd cigarette. I just needed something to help me relax and think clearly about what is going on and what is about to happen.

I wanted to organize my thoughts despite them being a jumbled mess in my head right now. I decided to multitask. While driving, I would call people whom Callie was associated with. I would also be on the lookout just in case I'd spot her car around the areas close to her apartment. This is the sanest thing my scared mind could come up with for now.

"Hi Lexie this is Arizona" I uttered on my cell phone. This is the 8th person I am calling with the hopes of some sort of resolution.

"Hey!" She replied as her usual perky self.

"Hi I was just wondering if you have seen Callie…?"

"No, I haven't seen her today. I was assigned in the pit…"

"Are you sure? How about Mark…? Can you please ask him…"

"Is everything okay? Did you guys break up!!" She outrageously asked.

"No we did not break up Lexie… Please ask Mark" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

According to my navigational system there are three convenient stores closest to Callie's apartment complex. Greenwood Quick mart on Kings Street happened to be nearby to where I was driving. It was a 10 minute drive from Westlake Avenue and if I took a left from where I was currently driving I could reach it in 5 minutes.

"Arizona, Mark said the last time they spoke was earlier this morning in the hospital about chocolate and how to make it interesting… in..um...."

"I got it Lexie.. thanks… spare me the details… Please call me immediately if you see her or talk to her.." I ended the call in disappointment.

I needed a 4th cigarette, if I didn't get it now, I would probably end up screaming or crying in frustration which would do nothing to aid in my search of Callie.

I walked around Quick mart's parking but I didn't see Callie's car. However, I browsed through the store just to confirm her presence or absence. I double checked the freezer section and then the coffee station. I stopped by the cashier and pulled out my cell phone to browse through the pictures. I tried selecting a picture that was less intimate. I quickly skipped the picture of me kissing Callie while she was asleep and especially the pictures we took in the swimming pool last night. I found a cute picture of her while she was eating Ice cream at Gelatiamo last week.

"Hi excuse me…" I politely interrupted the young cashier who was busy writing something on the counter.

"Have you seen her? I mean, did she stop by earlier today?" I flashed the picture in front of him

"I don't think so" He shook his head from side to side

"Are you sure?" I verified

"I am.. I don't think I have seen her before…" He affirmed.

My gut feeling was telling me something was up but my mind was telling me everything was okay. My mind and heart were having a battle royale. After a long time of searching for her I felt helpless and I didn't know where else to go. I just stood in the parking lot alone pondering by my car. I had got the same reaction in the 2nd convenience store I had visited. I was slowly running out of options. I felt like I had tried every idea possible in my head but it was the text that was bothering me the most as it kept on reminding me that Callie could be in trouble.

I felt a small sliver of comfort when I saw Owen's car turn into the parking lot. I knew out of all my friends maybe I could count on him the most. I felt comfortable with him, whether it was double dating with him and Cristina or watching a flick together with him and Calliope. I just wish he can help me with this entire ordeal.

"I hope this is..."

"It's not" He confirmed immediately. "I have dealt with situations like this when I was in Iraq. I knew it's a bit intense saying this but there were times when our men would just disappear in the middle of the night and it was our job to make sure they were okay out of and in the field."

"It just feels…"

"Unreal?"

"A bit.. you know.. where is Cristina?"

"She still has a shift..she's gonna be out in like 3 hrs" He smirked.

"Let me guess..the promised surgery?" I teasingly asked.

"We have perks you know" He grinned.

I pulled out my phone to show him what I was explaining to him earlier in the hospital before I went Calliope hunting out in the streets of Seattle.

"Okay, this was texted at 7:45 PM… which was about roughly 2 hours ago…" He whispered while double checking the message.

"I know and out of all the things she could have texted she texted this.. I mean she had the opportunity to text anything else but this…"

"So, this code ..this can mean a different number of things… has she ever texted this code to you on your cell phone?"

"Never. Always paged"

"Okay, that means she isn't in the hospital. If she was just roaming around or with a patient she would've called you or texted something else besides this. If she wanted to send you this message she would've paged you as in surgery, we can't bring phones anyway…all this means she's outside… somewhere…"

"The last time I talked to her she was at the convenience store.." I added.

"Did she tell you which one? Did she mention anything significant about her location, the people there or anything?"

"No…nothing.."

"Okay, so this is the second convenience store you checked right?"

I nodded

"Nothing?"

"Nope.." I looked away.

"How many more to go?"

"One more.."

"Okay, let's check that one out together…"

"What if she isn't there Owen?" I was starting to get upset but I tried keeping myself together.

"And then… Arizona…we have to contact the authorities and .." he came closer and slowly looked into my eyes with care and sincerity.

"And report her as a missing person…" He carefully added.

It took my breath away. The feeling of hopelessness and darkness that rushed through me made my knees weak and my heart pound irregularly. I didn't want those feelings seep into my mind and make me realize that all this is actually real. I tried to keep making myself believe that this is not as serious as his tone sounded.

Something instantly broke the intensity of the moment.

I pulled away and removed my cell phone from my jacket.

"Who is it Arizona?"

I knew this ringtone. I knew it because it was specially selected by her when we were in bed last week. She had playfully changed the settings on my phone while I was sleeping.

"It's Ca- Calliope…"

PLEASE REVIW :D Pretty please with sugar on top


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2009)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Callie's POV.

**I am trying so hard to stop the flashes of happy memories flashing before my eyes so that I can try and accept the horrible situation I'm currently in.**

**I am struggling to hold myself together before I am ripped apart both emotionally and physically. It is taking immense strength for me to try and function like a sane person because normally a person under these circumstances can become irrational, abnormal, and illogical.**

**And who can blame them?**

"**We have a deal. Please don't screw this shit… let's keep this as planned" He gravely informed me while double checking the black walkie-talkie like device in his hand.**

**I was standing with my legs and arms apart while they were fitting the suicide bomb vest on me. I had only seen these things on CNN when they talked about a terrorist blowing himself up in places unimaginable. I honestly never paid attention to those things because of my hectic schedule. I know it sounds like a pathetic excuse but at least it's a truthful one.**

**This feels heavy.**

**Heavy on my body.**

**But so much heavier on my soul.**

"**The lead cord looks good" Alex confidently noted while tugging the back part of the vest.**

**I was trembling within with such fear that if I let this situation sink in my heart for another second, I would probably blow up before this bomb. I deceived my mind to shift its focus from this suicide vest to something more pleasant and thought-worthy.**

_**I reflected about the days when we spent the weekend with Mama, Papa, and Aria.**_

"_**I am going to throw this snowball if you " Arizona threatened while hiding behind Papa.**_

"_**Papa, I honestly cannot believe you are on her side…" I said in disbelief while I mischievously hid the snowball in my hand.**_

"_**Calliope, you started this mija" Papa said while protecting the equally mischievous Arizona who was giggling behind him.**_

"_**I am still gonna get you…" I started to pace towards them.**_

"_**Oh no you're not!" Arizona threw the snowball straight to my face and ran as fast as she could with Papa who was obviously not capable of handling such activities.**_

"**Hey you…" he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Are you listening?" he immediately asked.**

"**I am…" I slowly whispered.**

"**Alex, get out and check if the other hostages are ready. Tell, Jake to make sure they are as far away from the door as possible. Especially the fucking cashier! If he dies, we are in a shit load of trouble. Keep them close to the beverage section. If the cops ring again, give the phone to me and don't say a damn word." Jim commanded without a trace of regret or fear. He safely placed the remote control device in his shirts left pocket and checked his watch.**

**The suicide bomb vest is secure and felt like the closest thing to tragic death. It seemed startlingly tailored to my body size. It covered my entire stomach area and the straps eerily matched my shoulders.**

_**Can things get any worse? I thought in despair.**_

"**You could've just used a gun to my head… like earlier" I whispered.**

"**This has more meaning, it makes things much more dangerous for them…and this is a certain escape route for us..." He dangerously explained.**

"**I see and you pointing a gun makes this less dangerous?" I shot back.**

"**They have expensive government funded weapons. Weapons with laser beams and silencer and things that you could only dream about. I can be hit within a blink of an eye." He looked at me directly to make sure I was listening.**

"**You can create something as deadly as those weapons with less than ¼ the fund" He added. He was close enough to where I can smell his minty breath from the gum that he was chewing.**

"**You wearing this vest creates a more…psychological impact and it makes them more cautious of their moves both technologically and strategically." He added. I clearly understood his lethal words. **

**He pulled out my phone from his pocket and checked the battery. There was a small crack on the LCD screen but it seemed like it was on operational mode nonetheless.**

"**Ari baby? Wow, 50 missed calls" He read and chuckled.**

"**Just leave her out of this" I immediately warned. I couldn't bear this jackass even taking her name.**

"**Her? You don't look the lesbian type honestly" He nauseatingly joked.**

"**I am ready to be your scapegoat or whatever. Let's just get this shit over with" I spat.**

"**Actually, you know what , why don't you give your last goodbye to your Ari baby. I mean you are doing a huge favor for me and this is the **_**least**_** I can do." He slowly scrolled through my contacts. I felt the last hint of hope slowly fade away. I had no clue what to tell Arizona . Do I tell her that I am wrapped as a Christmas suicide present? Do I pretend that I am okay till she finds out the hard way on the news? Do I just listen to her sweet voice and end the call?**

**I just looked at his hand when he extended the phone towards me.**

"**This is a joke right?..." I continued to stare at his hands.**

"**I will offer this one last time… take it" He tapped the phone on the side of the jacket.**

**I stood still.**

**Very still.**

**He made it very clear who was in control and who will be making the decisions.**

**This was probably the first time I moved after I wore the jacket. I took the phone from his hand and stared at the crack of the LCD. I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts but nothing in the world could stop the arrhythmia in my heart when I heard her voice. **

"**Hi…" I whispered.**

"**Calliope, gosh…where are you?" I immediately detected the sound of worry and agony in Ari's voice. I knew that she wasn't taking this very lightly. I wonder if she looked for me beyond the walls of our apartment. I wondered if she got my message I took a beating for.**

"**I…um… It's… a long story" I did not know what else to say. I looked up to see if Jim was listening and he clearly was. He probably was looking out if I was going to reveal anything significant enough to damage his plans.**

"**I looked everywhere for you… the hospital… the stores... " She sighed on the phone.**

" **Arizona …" I wanted to say this quickly before my voice started cracking and I started giving in to my tears.**

"**Calliope, Where are you!" She asked sounding terrified. "Where are you…!" She repeated to make sure I heard her.**

" **Ari- Arizona … I.." I started choking.**

"**Calliope, What is going on? Where are you!!" She was almost screaming now.**

" **Arizona , I – I will always…always love you please remember that" I firmly added.**

"**What…" She was confused and felt chills go through her body.**

"**I will never find anyone like you and I have counted my blessings a thousand times because of you." Tears were slowly welling up in my eyes. I heard Owen in the background and Arizona was yelling something on the phone. I was about to tell her to calm down when Jim snatched the phone from my hand.**

"**This shit is just too heartbreaking" He smirked and turned off my phone and threw it on the floor. I let my tears flow because I finally let the reality sink in. I finally gave fear the permission to set in and permeate my soul. I wanted to tell her more but my words seemed inadequate.**

**Jim double checked everything on the jacket and hid the wireless transmitter in his pocket. He took the gun from the table and inspected the remaining bullets and then turned the safety off.**

"**Never attempt to take the jacket off because it will automatically go off. Be extra careful with the wires in the back. I have the wireless trigger to shut the mechanism down. Do as I say and don't attempt to be the fucking superhero. You got that?" He cocked the gun and pushed in deeper into his pocket.**

**I nodded.**

"**Great, let's get this show on the road then"**

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2009)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Arizona's POV. 

It took Owen and I approximately 10 minutes to reach the area around the convenience store from where we had met. I surrendered the control of both my sense of direction and the navigational system equipped in my car to Owen as I was too nervous to function. We decided to leave his car in the parking lot and take mine instead. He wanted to make sure that I was "mentally" prepared for anything that might happen along the way. We continued our conversation about Calliope's surprising and eerie phone call.

"She just said she loved you?..." Owen probed.

"You were there, I kept asking her where the hell she was? And that's mostly what she kept saying…" I replied as I turned on Lincoln View Avenue.

"How did she sound?"

"Like her tone?"

"Yes…

"She sounded very afraid… like it was going to be the last time I might…" I was starting to slowly realize what that could mean.

"She's in trouble…Arizona, we have got to hurry…" Owen whispered, almost to himself.

_I know Owen; I knew it the moment she went missing._

I accelerated the car way past the normal speed then took a left turn from 34th street and checked the time. It was already 11 PM and the last time I saw her was this morning before her way to work.

I cursed myself under my breath for requesting the wine which was cause of all this misery.

"What the hell…." I said as I stared at the sea of cars ahead of me. I also noticed there were several police cars rushing past us.

"There usually isn't this much traffic at this time…." Owen said.

"The store is right around that corner…" I said pointing at the window and double checking the navigational system.

"Why would there be crazy traffic at this hour?" I asked curiously.

"Unless there was an accident…" Owen replied.

"What…" my heart started racing with fear.

_I hope it's not Calliope. God, please let it not be her._

"It's gonna take longer if we drive there Arizona." Owen informed while I was trying to control my emotions and the precarious thoughts that were threatening to consume my mind.

"Do you wanna just walk?" He asked.

"The cold is manageable, surprsingly." I responded trying to act as cool as possible and ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Great, let's park there around that area." Owen pointed to small empty space in the parking lot of the commercial area we were stuck at.

We briskly walked towards the store with Owen leading the way as if to protect me. There were small crowds of people standing behind the array of police force. Some of the police men where standing beside their patrol cars and looked as if they are ready to attack. I tried to remain as calm as possible while we were making our way towards the store. As we headed closer, the number of police cars got denser and denser and I tried to retain my cool as we managed to get closer to the scene.

_I suddenly spotted my worst fear._

"That's Calliope's car!" I said astonished.

"Where?" Owen asked.

There was around 10 feet of space between the convenience store and the sea of police cars. There was some police force that was ready to shoot at any given command while others were being routed to the side of the store. I knew from my instinct that whatever was happening and what was going to happen won't be pretty.

_Screw this._

I started sprinting towards where I had seen the hint of Calliope's car and its license plate.

_This is not good_.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but you cannot enter this area" The officer was dressed in all black with a bullet proof vest carrying his M16.

"I have to! That is my girlfriend's car…" I said worried.

"Ma'am I understand that, but you cannot pass this area. It has been sealed off and it's _**restricted**_." He made sure that I understood every bit of that sentence.

"Arizona…" Owen tugged my arm and started pulling me away.

"No, I am dying with worry here and I need to know what is happening!" I said my voice breaking with frustration.

I sprinted as fast as I could before the officer could either grab or stop me. I was tired of playing this waiting game and I was exhausted of not knowing where Calliope was. Every fear that I contemplated tonight, I battled. I cannot give in to any excuse and I just needed to know where the hell she has been.

Before I could reach past the first line of police situated in front of the store, I was already seized by the cops and almost pinned down to the ground.

_Fucking great._

"Arizona I don't mean to be rude, but that almost..got us in trouble." Owen stated sounding tense.

"I just… just cannot believe that this is the situation I am facing…" Arizona said in horror. I covered my face to hide my tears.

_Calliope, I hope you are okay._

"I know but please don't do what you did again… I know it was out of shock or …" He sighed deeply and squeezed his temples.

I was sent inside an unmarked Seattle Police SUV with Owen right beside me after pulling that bold act. It was apparently equipped with a two way radio system, a small screen with a navigational system, and a remote control looking thing with several blinking LED lights. There were manuals and folders on the passenger's seat.

I could see the sea of police cars and different types of uniformed armed men positioned and walking around. There were a group of people standing close to the SUV and discussing something while looking a huge sheet of paper. They kept marking something on the paper and muttering on the two way radio.

"I don't get what's happening…" I said. "What are they writing?"

Owen looked up and replied "They are looking for a way to get in to the place… it could be the floor plan or just a basic sketch of the assumption of the place."

"Why can't they just walk in?" I asked.

"Because….Arizona… it can be dangerous." Owen slowly replied.

"What do you mean?" the anxiety in my voice grew.

"There might be people who are armed inside…."

"Armed?!" I said in horror.

"They do it for safety Arizona because this might be…." He trailed of

"Might be what Owen?"

"This might be a hostage situation Arizona" He confirmed my worst fear.

Owen and I waited in the car for a good 10 minutes when we heard the front door open and a man dressed in civilian clothing got in and locked the door. He had short black hair and dark green eyes. He looked to be around 50 years old but was attractive for whatever age he could be. He pulled out his badge and showed it to us.

"Lieutenant Adrian Sebastian, I am the head of the hostage negotiation team." He tucked the badge inside his black trench coat. I saw the black bullet proof vest that protected his chest.

"Hostage negotiation?" I asked anxiously.

"Ma'am you breached a security zone and that almost put everybody in jeopardy." He said in a grave tone.

"Officer My name is Owen Hunt and this is Arizona Robbins. We apologize about the fiasco earlier. She has been looking for her girlfriend all evening and we believe that she might be in that store." Owen explained.

"The officer informed me about what she said before she breached our security point." He looked at me to make sure I was listening. "There has been a robbery inside Mr. Hunt and we are trying our very best to negotiate with the robbers. And there are a number of people trapped inside." He explained.

_I felt my heart explode. _

"Calliope might be in there…" I covered my face in shock and horror. "She might.. might be one of the hostages…" Tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

"Ms. Robbins that is a possibility and we need to make sure that you stay as calm as possible and let us do the handling." He informed sounding assured.

"What's the latest update on the situation lieutenant? If you don't mind me asking…" Owen asked as calmly as possible.

"I have personally spoken to the robber and we have negotiated a deal with him. We are just waiting for a confirmation on his end." He replied.

The sound of the radio made me jolt.

"Lieutenant, we have a situation out here…"

He grabbed the radio from its console in the SUV.

"Officer?"

"Lieutenant, the robber got out of the store and has a hostage victim with him. She has a bomb vest on."

He tightened his jaw and looked at me.

"10-4 Affirmative, keep all units back and inform bomb unit to get on the scene" and placed the radio back in the console.

"I need you to back away from the restricted area. We will settle this for you… this is the last warning." These were his last words before he stepped out of the vehicle.

I felt myself sink into the seat while sinking deeper into my fears of what was going to happen next. I was stunned by the sudden thought of the information that was just received.

_She has a bomb vest on._

"Owen I have to get out. I have to get out!."

He grabbed my arm before I could get out.

"Arizona it is dangerous to go out there!" He instantly warned.

"No! Did you not hear! She… She has a bomb vest on!"

"That could be anybody!"

"Knowing her, she would volunteer for such a thing just to save others" I pushed his arms away and opened the SUV doors.

I managed to pass through the same set of guards who had stopped me earlier. Nobody could stop me this time. They were heavily concentrated at the exchange that was going on between Lieutenant Adrian Sebastian and some guy who was holding _**Calliope**_ with a gun.

_I felt my knees weaken._

"Ca-Calliope…." I whispered in astonishment.

"We can settle this in a less abusive manner." Lieutenant Adrian informed him through the megaphone. He raised his left hand midway signaling the officers to stay exactly where they are.

I grabbed Owen and held on to him to make sure I would not faint on the very spot I was standing at. He stood there and stared with the same horrified expression like I had earlier.

I could see Calliope's weak body being pushed back and forth as a bargaining chip and as an instrument of fear, intimidation, and torture.

_This is not happening._

I let go Owen and pushed him back to run towards the scene.

As I was running, I got close enough to witness the horror in her eyes.

_How dare he do this?_

"Take me! Take me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran forward and pushed anything that came in my way.

Lieutenant Adrian turned to look at me.

I took of my black coat to make sure the gunman knew I wasn't hiding anything. I felt the chill of the wind hit my spine.

"Ms. Robbins, didn't I tell you…" He motioned the officer to let me go.

"I don't care…" I replied back.

"Take me instead of her! Put that vest on me!" I screamed with my hands apart to show him I was ready to take Calliope's position.

Everybody stood still in horror with what was going on.

"Bitch don't come closer or else…" The gunman warned.

"No, I am not armed. Please… Please I am begging you to let her go and take me" I started walking towards him.

I could hear Owen saying something to me from the back but I was too focused with the bargaining.

"Arizona stop!" I heard her voice.

_I can't let this happen to you._

"What the fuck is she doing?!" The gunman yelled. "Did I not warn you guys" He pointed the gun straight at me.

"No wait!" Calliope screamed. Calliope turned to face the gunman and started saying something to him frantically.

"Did you not hear me? I said remove that from her and take me!" I walked faster.

I was no longer thinking of the fear nor the consequences. I just knew I had to save her

_I just saw her. _

"Strap that fucking jacket on me!" I kept pacing as fast as I could towards the robber.

"Officer do not shoot! Get her out of here…." Lieutenant barked motioning at the guards to grab me.

"Lieutenant you failed me! I thought we had a fucking deal!" the gunman warned for the last time.

"Arizona!!! STEP BACK!" Calliope yelled at the top of her lungs. She tried to distract him because the gun was already pointing towards me.

"Units move in!" The officer on the side of the store yelled.

I lunged back from the impact and fell straight to the ground.

"Civilian down !"

"Suspect on the move!"

"Detonate the bomb on the hostage!"

I felt the hardness of the ground I was laying on. I heard the hundreds of footsteps running towards the convenience store.

"Arizona!!" Owen screamed while putting pressure on my wound.

I didn't know that this is what it felt like. The pain felt agonizingly dull. It felt deep and unsettling. I felt the powerful hands of Owen on my shoulder and arm. I felt immobile for the first time in my life. The impact of the bullet surprised me in a deadly way and I felt as if venom was flowing through my body.

I slowly felt everything go _**black and the last words I remember uttering were "Is Calliope ok?"**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Point Blank  
Authors: Ash (designing myself) and Gina (gatorgirl2009)  
Pairing: Callie and Arizona  
Rating: R  
Summary: Callie is involved in a dangerous situation where she fights to get out. Arizona is completely helpless but will do everything to save her. Will their love pull them through?  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, nor do I have any rights in regards to them. All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

A/N: This chapter is from Callie's POV. Thanks to everyone for reading"

Hi Callie come in…" He smiled warmly at me. His usual black trench coat was folded on the chair next to his lamp. Today he was casually dressed in a black t-shirt with khakis. He was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"This is gonna take a minute."

"It's fine…" I take off my coat and sit in the chair in front of his messy table.

Adrian's office looked the same as it did during the previous days I had been visiting him. Files and books about police and law enforcement were stacked on the table. The first time I formally met him was after they had detonated the bomb that dreadful night. They immediately moved me into a van and attached a device to me. They ran a couple of tests before unlocking my vest from the front.

"Please be still." The officer informed while pushing the opening of the jacket sideways. I looked at his bullet proof vest jacket and saw the label "bomb squad". All I could think about right now was what Arizona just did. The sheer enormity of the act made my senses dull to the reality of the situation.

I looked at my arm and realized that Jim's blood was splattered on it. They shot him instantly the moment he had pulled the trigger on Arizona. And then it was utter chaos. I attempted to run towards Arizona before a mass of officers dressed in black stopped me and immediately brought me inside this van.

"Officer, we need to find the wireless trigger or any trigger for that matter…" He ordered one of the cops. "Please investigate the perimeter while I will work on her…"

"Hi, Ma'am… May I have your name please?"

"Ca-Callie…" I saw his tense yet serious eyes.

"Callie, My name is Jared Christopher… I will take care of this situation for you… I am with the bomb squad." He moved closer.

"O-Okay…" I whispered.

He then slowly touched the front of my jacket and unlocked the front latch.

I inhaled slowly.

The officer pulled out a set of wires with clip like things in the end from his bag and started attaching them inside my vest. He then pulled out another device with blinking LED lights and something it displayed something that resembled frequency waves.

The beep from the device startled me.

"It's okay, just don't move…" He said without lifting his eyes. It felt like he was re-wiring the jacket. He was clipping wires and twisting some of them. My mind was still focused on Arizona. I kept remembering that last look on her face when she challenged Jim and almost faced death. Or is facing death to say the least.

Beep.

My heart skipped a beat.

"There is a trigger mechanism within the jacket." He looked up for the first time since he worked on it. "It's the same trigger mechanism as on the remote." He continued.

He double checked the blinking device with the obnoxious beeping sound.

"Meaning?" I asked curiously.

"Meaning, if you attempted to remove that jacket anything within 25 feet radius would've been blown to pieces…." He gravely informed.

I looked down at the jumble of wires and looked at him with a shocked expression.

He kept checking the device with the frequency waves and then pulled the wires to make sure he had the correct one.

"You can take it off now but we have to do it slowly. I re-wired the system within." He gave a comforting smile.

He helped me remove the jacket slowly.

_Finally._

I was sitting still for a moment and taking it all in. I tried controlling the rush of feeling coming over me. I tried controlling my pessimistic thoughts of Arizona's condition. I wanted to go to her right away. It was then I was introduced to Lieutenant Adrian Sebastian.

This is going to be another long night, I thought to myself.

We had a long talk that night in this very office I am sitting at right now. He assured me that Arizona would be okay and was being treated immediately. He knew from the expression on my face that I wasn't buying any of it. I needed to know for sure.

I requested to make a call to SGH from his office to speak to whoever was the attending at the ER right now. The nurse informed me that they were treating Arizona in the OR at this very moment. And not to my surprise and to my immense relief, Bailey and Owen were the attending's who were scrubbed in.

I buried my head in my lap.

_When is this gonna end. _

I probably visited the authorities and Adrian almost everyday for the past week. I had to go through a thorough explanation of the situation. I had to make sure I recognized each person and explained to the best of my abilities their roles while I was inside the store. I also served as a witness on the case along with the others involved in the incident. I had to undergo psych evaluations and was recommended a month of therapy sessions until I got clearance from the chief. Adrian explained the importance of such actions especially to the victim. All this was happening during the past weeks while Arizona was still recovering at SGH.

I waited for Adrian to end his call.

"How are the sessions going?" He asked while swiveling in his chair.

"The usual. I keep venting… I am encouraged to vent." I explained.

"Well.. that's good right?"

"I can do the same to Arizona you know?"

"She is a psychiatrist for a reason Dr. Torres." He smirked.

I usually ranted about how boring the sessions were getting and how I was being treated like I had a huge case of depression. I agree about the fear and being cautious but sometimes these things can be dealt with personally. We would then talk about Arizona and how she is recovering in the hospital. It was very tough at first. I never told Arizona but I cried a lot in his office.

I would tell him about how much pain Arizona is in but how she still managed to smile through it. I informed the nurses that I could handle changing her sheets, hospital robe, or her dressing. We were very careful because they had a catheter placed to drain the fluid from her shoulder. She would wait for me to arrive before sleeping. Then I'd safely situate myself beside her and tell her about my day while having her safely wrapped in my arms.

"This is for you…Callie" He handed me a black frame.

"Certificate of Honor?" I read from the frame. "The recipient of this honor Calliope Iphigenia Torres has demonstrated courage and honor during a time of tragedy and trial. The Seatle Police Department and Hostage negotiation team extends to you one of its highest commendations ."

"There aren't a lot of civilians we have given that to Callie" He smiled.

"I.. I don't know what to say." I looked at him.

"You deserve it… with your cooperation and what you did…" He extended his hand for me to shake it.

Before heading to the hospital, I picked up a garden salad, pasta with chicken, and two slices of lemon velvet cake from Pasta & Co. for Arizona and I. I remember Bailey reminding me that Arizona was on a high protein diet not on a high carb diet because she saw the food we ate together. I know that Arizona grudgingly tolerated the food in the hospital. But I loved the look on her face when I brought her something she missed eating because she was confined in the hospital. I loved eating with her from the same plate. Or kissing off that last bit of icing left on the side of her mouth. I loved it.

"Torres…" Bailey stopped in front of the door.

"Hey… how is she?" I peeked inside the room. Arizona was watching TV.

"We pulled out the catheter from her shoulder this morning… she can be discharged today…Just waiting for some test results." she informed.

"Really?" I smiled.

_A smile of relief and joy._

"Torres, whatever you guys do. Or whatever it is that you guys do. Be careful." She raised her eyebrow.

"Um, okay…" I replied defensively.

"Dr. Mitchell sent her psych report already."

"Bailey, I am cooperating…with her questions."

"Torres, you're last session is tomorrow" She informed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank god!" I hugged her while she stood surprised.

"And this is for you…" I added.

I gave her my slice of the cake.

I saw Arizona's face light up when she saw me walk in. I pulled the curtains shut because this moment is just for the both of us. This is one of those simple moments that make every battle we have fought worth it.

"I have food!" I showed her the bag and placed it on the table.

"Yay!" she grinned.

I walked towards her and kissed her on her forehead. There is a bandage on her left shoulder. They extended some of the bandaging towards her chest for security. When I would help her bathe that was the hardest part to keep dry. I had to be extremely careful because of the extent of pain she was experiencing. I hated the way she would flinch in my arms when she couldn't take the pain anymore.

I took of my jacket and sat on the right side of the bed. I was directly facing her with my arm extended across her waist.

"Adrian gave me this…" I showed her the certificate.

"Calliope…wow… my dad has one of these." She looked up at me with a proud smile.

"Oh yeah?..." I placed the certificate on the table.

"I am so proud of how you dealt with this…" She pressed her forehead against mine.

"Ari, it is you who saved me… So I can say the same for you too…" I moved my face to nuzzle against hers.

_I love her smell._

_Her presence._

_Her affection._

It reminds me of the bright beam of sunshine

I paused for a second.

And pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Bailey, will discharge you tonight" I smiled.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really…and I have a surprise for you." I kissed her forehead.

Later that evening after having signed the discharge papers and enduring a lecture from Bailey about the do's and don't's of Arizona's care I headed to her room to pick her up. I found her sitting on the bed ready to go with her bag packed.

Inspite of her injury she was bouncing around and had the energy of a five year old going to Disney world for the first time.

Inspite of her protests I made her sit in a wheelchair and wheeled her to my car.

She pouted all the way there but I wasn't going to be taking any chances. I knew exactly what to do because I had been planning this for the entire week. I made sure there weren't going to be any interruptions.

Once we reached our destination, I said "Ready for your surprise?"

"Calliope, I know you were talking about being adventurous …I hope this isn't the hot air balloon ride you were talking about." She cutely warned.

I removed a white scarf from my pocket and blindfolded her. I didn't want her to guess the surprise too soon.

"You'll be grounded…" I grabbed her things and carried the bags on my right arm. I held her hand tightly making sure that she followed my lead.

We made our way upstairs on the elevator and I anticipated she would truly appreciate the hotel suite I had booked for the both of us.

After leading her to where I wanted her to be I removed the blindfold and said "You can open your eyes now…"

She opened the door and the scent of roses and lilies filled her thoughts and knocked her off her feet. She began to look round the room. It was a mix of yellow, pink, white and red rose petals. Lilies lined every corner of the room contrasting with the beauty of the roses. The candle light flickered against the vast colors of the flowers making it look like it was an artist's canvas. Trying to catch her breath, she heard Gomez in the background. She smiled remembering their first date, dancing to Gomez in Callie's living room.

"Oh my god Calliope, this is so beautiful" she said in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you" I smiled.

I took her hand and showed her around the room. I knew deep within she loved the tender scent of the roses. It was light and dreamy, the exact thing that was needed to relax her right now.

"I hope you like it…" I whispered kissing the palm of her hand.

"I do…" She inched towards me.

I knew she missed the small things that we took for granted when everything was going our way. I knew she missed the morning sunshine that chased the darkness away in our room. I knew she missed the warmth of our bodies beneath the blanket on a chilly Monday morning. This moment is our sweet escape from a reality so different from what we expected.

I placed our stuff on the study table by the lamp. I loved how spacious the hotel suite felt. The ambience was accentuated by the candles and the fire place that was softly lit.

I took out Arizona's medication and placed it on the coffee table. This was to ensure that I absolutely did not forget that they were due in four hours.

"I'll help you…bathe." I said as I unbuttoned her pea coat. "It will help you relax and then we can go to bed…"

"You know Calliope, I am perfectly capable of doing such things…" she teased back.

"Oh really?" I was slowly unbuttoning the front of her blouse.

"I am a paediatric surgeon and bathing is not exactly rocket science." She inched closer and whispered slowly in my ear.

I slowly took off her blouse because this was the hard part of undressing.

_Minimizing Pain_.

I recognized her expression when she tried to suppress the tinge of pain from her bullet wound. Yet she bravely smiled through it.

"I'm sorry…" I gradually pulled the sleeve off her arm.

"It's okay…" She pressed her lips to the opening of my ear and wrapped her arm tight around my neck.

"Come with me." I took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom which was also filled with candles and the fragrance of Juniper breeze. I felt like I was in heaven and by the dazed expression on her face I knew she felt the same.

"Calliope how did you do all this." she asked amazed.

"I have my ways…you know" I winked at her. It felt so good to be with her without fear of death surrounding us like a bad omen.

I walked towards her and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I'll help you in…" She faced the bathtub and I slowly inched towards and ran my hands along her bra strap and gently took it off.

"I'll do it…" I slowly took off her last piece of clothing that secured her below.

I noticed how her blue eyes slowly changed shades to a darker color because of the effect of the low lighting. She's calm and breathing deeply.

I loved how you could still see the indention of her dimples even when her face was relaxed. It still gets me as if I am seeing it for the first time.

"Is the water okay?" I was sitting at the edge of the tub.

She took my hand and pulled me closer. My lips were barely touching her lips but I was completely inebriated by her breath.

"Join me…" she looked into my eyes with an intense longing and hoped for a positive response.

I pulled back.

"I can't…" I tried to compose myself.

"Why not?" Now she was pouting. That pout that makes me give up anything for her.

"Ari, I think we should wait a little. I want your injury to heal fully and I don't want to hurt you further just because we couldn't control ourselves." I slowly explained.

I knew she wasn't going to accept an excuse this time.

"I almost lost you…" I looked away to hide any trace of painful emotion.

"Calliope look at me, I almost lost you too. But the important thing is we are here now together. Our love prevailed." she said with tears in her eyes.

I knew she needed me as much as I needed her. I tried for days to keep myself guarded and strong but I felt that the more intimate we were getting the more vulnerable I was becoming towards her.

She moved towards the front slowly and I comfortably positioned her between me. This felt beyond perfect.

I laid my head on her unhurt shoulder drawing comfort from her touch while she was stroking my hair with her good hand. She tilted my head up and gave me a soft, loving kiss.

I gently ran my hands along her waist and pulled her closer.

"I wanna tell you something…" My head was safely situated by her neck.

"Yeah…" She was playing with the rose petals on the water.

"When I went to Adrian's office a couple days back, I saw Jim's family and his 5 year old daughter…" I wrapped my arms around her tighter. She was resting her head tenderly on my collarbone.

"How come you never told me?"

"I just didn't wanna bother you with it…"

"His wife asked forgiveness for everything that happened…" I explained.

Arizona took my hand and laced her fingers around it.

"And what did you say…"

"I said that we forgave him… I mean what else could've I said?" I tried sounding as reasonable as possible. I moved the rest of her blonde hair away from her shoulder to expose her neck completely.

"I would say the same." Her response settled my doubts yet again. "But Calliope, nobody messes with me." I giggled at her cute response.

"You know what I have missed most these past few weeks Calliope? Making out with you in our kitchen, starting the day by sharing a shower with you, snuggling with you while you softly hum to chase the tiny coffins away. I need that Calliope. I need you."

She tilted her head slightly, smiling as she felt my soft lips on her shoulder. I felt her momentarily stop breathing. I placed butterfly kisses all around the bandage before moving down her arm.

"Come here …" I whispered.

"Mmmm." She quietly moaned as I continued to taste her skin, the aroma of her vanilla perfume invading my senses.

She leant her head back as my hands explored her body. She let out a quiet moan as I gently moved my hand down towards her breast.

I gently smoothed one of my hands around the side of Arizona 's body as I softly caressed the back of her neck with the other.

She closed her eyes as my fingertips lightly traced over the smooth skin on her stomach. I could feel her lips brush against my jaw, gently licking and biting my skin.

I tried controlling my feelings. I didn't know what else to do but to have her this very moment.

She quietly moaned as my lips finally met her own. Our mouths moved together as our hands continued to explore each-other's bodies.

Our kisses became more heated as the friction of our bodies became more insistent. The feel of Arizona's tongue in my mouth, her hand exploring my body..... I had never wanted anyone this much in my entire life.

"Wait…" I moved back.

"What…" she was almost panting.

"We can't …"

"Calliope…" she fixed her position and removed her hand.

"It's slippery. Intense. Your bandage cannot get wet." I warned.

She slowly got up with one arm and headed out the door.

"Wait.. wait…" I walked after her.

_Argh. _

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I hate your excuses…" she was on the couch.

_Bandage is still intact._

_Thank god._

She took my hand and situated me beneath her. I loved her sitting position on top of me.

We were both sitting on the couch and the pressure beneath us tightened.

I love the curvature of her body. It radiated even in this light. It was glowing from both pleasure and pain.

"Are you sure about this?" I whisper between our kisses. She pushed her self tightly into me. The pressure was intoxicating.

"I am…" She confirmed.

I stabilized myself by pressing my back against the couch. I stared at her for a moment to take this in. I traced my finger around her chest towards her bandage.

She took her hand and brushed it slowly against my lips. I kissed it before it trailed away towards the side of my face.

I pulled her deeper into me.

"Calliope…" She had buried herself against me.

I pressed my lips against hers as eagerly as I could. I didn't bother taking a second breath. For her breath was mine.

I was slowly shifting my position because I knew I had to be careful. Any sharp pain from the wound could ruin this perfect moment. I made sure she was lying down comfortably.

I was secure now.

This time Arizona Robbins I am on top.

"Are you okay…" her legs positioned me perfectly in between.

"I am…"

Right when I was about to slip inside her unexpectedly….

"Something is vibrating…" Arizona said.

"What?" I looked at her slightly confused.

"I think you're phone is vibrating…"

Great.

"Gosh, it's Adrian…"

"Seriously?" Arizona was giggling because of the look of frustration on my face.

"Ari, sorry I thought it was on silent and all…"

She took my phone and turned it off.

"Calliope, I think we really need to get far away from here…far away"

"I know…." I sucked hard on her neck almost marking her.

I took the phone from her with my free hand and threw it underneath the couch.

This time I will do what I have been intending to do _all night._

_PLEASE REVIEW :)  
_


End file.
